The Greatest Mystery
by KawaiiPafin57
Summary: ...is love. When Chitanda Eru starts to switch her curiosity on to the topic of love, how will Oreki Houtarou react to this? And more importantly, how will he answer her?
1. Chapter 1

No changes at all. Everything is just the same. I don't do what I don't have to, what I need to do, I make it quick. That's my known motto. But imagine, me doing whatever that girl wants just to satisfy her curiosity. Why exactly do I do that? Do I really need to do it? I just can't say no to her.

…

And why can't I?

It was any normal afternoon. I wasn't rushing or anything. I just don't want Ibara to yell at me again. So, I went up to the clubroom to find the two girls talking in hushed tones. Chitanda had this worried look on her face, which worried me. Ibara was kind of anxious or surprised. I can't tell.

I decided not to bother. I can't waste my energy this time.

As I entered, Chitanda almost jumped from her seat, while Ibara glared at me. What is with her anyway?

"You're late, Oreki!" Ibara told me. Well, she always tells me that anyway.

"G-good afternoon, O-Oreki-san…" Chitanda mumbled without making any eye contacts. Damn. She must be deeply curious about something that it makes her so worried. Good luck, Houtarou.

I won't bother to ask though. Can't waste any energy this time.

"Where's Satoshi?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Ibara stared at me for a moment.

"Student council meeting." She plainly told me. I then transferred my gaze to Chitanda. She was feeling really awkward, just by judging her facial expression. Any moment now, she'll definitely pounce on me and beg to satisfy her curiosity.

"Sorry I am late everyone! Did I miss anything?" Satoshi entered, and then sat across me.

"Not really, Fuku-chan." Ibara answered.

"Good afternoon, Fukube-san." Chitanda politely greeted him. I sighed, and started to read my book. Before I could flip the next page of what I am reading, Ibara stood up and started to rant at Satoshi.

"Seriously, Fuku-chan? You're grades are dropping and you don't even care!" she said.

"Sorry, sorry. I have so many activities in my hands right now. So, I-"

"Not acceptable! You're coming with me to the library! I'll help you till you improve at History at least!"

And she dragged my poor friend with her. He's wasting too much energy, I can't even stand it.

So basically, that leaves me and Chitanda in the room. Across me, she is still looking worried. And I don't want to ask her about it. I can't waste energy this time.

"What's wrong?" I subconsciously asked. Damn it Houtarou. Here you are again, involving yourself in Chitanda's world.

But she simply glanced at me, her eyes showing the obvious worry. That somehow worries me too.

"I-it's nothing…" she replied. She's stuttering again. She never did this before. What's wrong?

"You're curious about something?" I asked again.

"Eh? You may call it that way but…"

"But?"

"I think it's kind of awkward if I tell you about it."

Oh. It's so personal that you can't involve me? You're not the Chitanda I know. Not that I am complaining or anything.

"Okay." I simply said, and then continued on my reading. But it seems she wants to tell me something. I know, because she kept on fidgeting her fingers. I can't stand that. I don't know why. Somehow, I want to satisfy her worries. But why?

"If you want to tell me, then tell me." I finally said. She seems a bit surprised, and actually, I am too.

"Oreki-san… are you curious about what I am thinking right now?" She said. I don't know if she was trying to change the subject or she read my mind.

Wait.

_Read my mind?_

Am I actually curious about her worries?

"Curious is not the word. I just can't stand seeing you so stressed or worried at something. It's getting on me." I said. She looked down a bit.

"Sorry."

"No need."

"O-okay… I'll tell you."

"I am not forcing you, okay?"

"N-no! I am telling you this, on my own w-will!" She said. Okay, I admit. I was pretty defensive myself.

"Okay. Tell me."

I heard her inhale, then exhale. She must really be curious about this.

"I know someone from a different school who came over last weekend." She said. I nodded, and let her continue her story.

"She was with her friends. We were having a sleepover together."

Girls talk huh.

"Then, their topic suddenly went to… romance."

I almost choked. Don't tell me she's curious about _that_!

"Then what about it?"

"Since I can't relate to them, they started to investigate me." She said. Her cheeks were turning a bit pink now.

"They asked questions like "Is there someone you feel special about?" or "Do you feel weird around him?" I was confused with the questions so I started to explain what I feel to… a guy who I think I might like, or at least according to them."

Chitanda likes someone? She actually does? That's news. I don't know why but, I am kind of disappointed. After she said that she likes someone, I just felt bad.

"I told Mayaka-san about it too."

Ah, so that's why you were talking in hushed tones.

"She was a bit surprised, uh… very surprised actually."

So I was right. She was surprised.

"But I didn't tell Mayaka-san about the suggestion that my friends told me to do."

"What's the suggestion?" I asked.

"I-I should k-k-k-kiss that person. Then, that's where my curiosity started."

What?

Chitanda started to look opposite from me. The pink smudge on her cheeks went deeper in color. And why would she take that stupid suggestion? You can't just kiss the person you like!

"They told me that the feeling of kissing the person you like is yes and no. You want to kiss that person yet, you don't want to. But once you kissed that person, it makes you want to kiss again."

Sigh. Don't take advices from those kinds of friends. Ibara's a better friend to consult. Then again, maybe not.

"Then I realized something. If I want to know that my feeling for that person is love, I will try to kiss him."

"Huh? So you're actually going to try it?"

"Y-yes. I am curious about my feelings. I want to find out the mystery. I want to know why I feel that way when I am around him. And all these wants just came to me when my friends investigated me."

Great. Thanks to your friends, I am now stuck here to solve another mystery that you want me to answer. A mystery that somehow irks me, a mystery that I don't want to do.

"When are you going to kiss that guy?" I asked, trying to hide my irritation, which I believe I did successfully.

"N-now. As soon as possible, I-I want to know the answers." She said, and then stood up. She walked towards me and stared right through my eyes.

As our eyes met, I blushed a little, causing me to look at the opposite side.

"Who's the guy?"

"O-Oreki-san…"

She was starting to blush furiously. Come on. I am good at keeping secrets.

"Just tell me."

She nodded lightly, and then grabbed my hand. I am actually used at her habit of holding my hand.

"P-please…"

"Hm?"

"…k-kiss me!" She said, as her eyes were glowing at me.

But wait. She wants me to kiss her? Doesn't that mean…

Wait.

I am the one the she likes?

My eyes widened, and I felt blood rush to my face. I don't know how I will reply to that. She basically confessed.

"W-what?" I muttered. That's the only word I could produce for now. She transferred her gaze down, but our hands were still intertwined.

She shut her eyes hard then said something that was almost inaudible.

"Please, Oreki-san?"

I guess I have no choice. I stood up, and stared at her eyes.

"Once I do this, the mystery is solved, right?"

She nodded. I sighed.

I placed my free hand on the back of her neck and angled her head. I am no expert on these, but thanks to some shows that my sister is watching, I learned a bit.

She opened her eyes, and our eyes met again. When I started to lean my head closer to hers, we coincidently closed our eyes. Though it may feel like minutes, our lips collided softly.

The moment my lips touched hers, she squeezed my hand that she was holding. I winced a bit. That girl sure can hold hands.

I don't how long we did it, but I then parted from her. She slowly opened her eyes, still not letting go of my hand. My free hand was still at the back of her neck too.

Our eyes again met for a second, and then we avoided each other's gaze. I freed my hand from her hands then sat down. At the corner of my eye, I saw her hands touching her lips. As if she was feeling the kiss through her fingers.

"Thank you, Oreki-san."

"What's your analysis now?" I asked coolly.

There was a sudden silence that approached us. Chitanda then went back to her seat then looked down.

"I feel weird."

"What kind of weird?"

"I-it's so embarrassing to say but… I will for the sake of getting answers."

What's more embarrassing than we just did?

"It's so weird… because…"

Okay, another pause.

"… It seems that I want you to kiss me again." My eyes widened at her statement. I also felt my cheeks grow redder.

Its official then.

Chitanda Eru _likes_ me.

Case closed for you, Chitanda.

But as for me, I still have a mystery to solve on my own. Do I feel the same was as her?

Why… do I feel so happy?

I can't believe I am saying this but…

…

I am pretty curious myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Another perfectly normal day. I did my usual morning routine after waking up. Bath, eat, brush, and leave. Perfectly normal.

Something bothers me though. For what may seem normal outside, I am actually feeling all mixed up inside. The events yesterday kept on repeating on my head. I can't get _her_ out of my mind, especially after that kiss. And yet a mystery still lingers in my head…

…

Why… does Chitanda like me?

What did she find in me that captured her in a way of liking me? Well, she did say that I am special to her. Quote and quote, _very_ special. Is it because I solve her curiosities just from luck? Or is it— I can't conclude anything yet! Damn, this is all so confusing.

"Yo! Houtarou!" a familiar voice said. It's Satoshi. "What?" I asked, trying to keep up a conversation without him noticing that I am pretty much thinking deep about something.

"Nothing much. What did you talk about with Chitanda-san yesterday? I mean, any club plans?" I gulped. Satoshi is asking what happened yesterday. What should I say?

"Nothing. Chitanda was just being her usual self, as usual."

"What is she curious about this time?"

I made another gulp. Does this guy know what happened yesterday? I tried to compose myself without anyone noticing. "Something that I can't really relate to." I replied. It's quite true. I really can't relate about romance and stuff.

"Did you answer her questions correctly?"

I think I just blushed. Have I given Chitanda the correct answer? She seems satisfied with my answers anyway.

"Yeah." I replied coolly. Satoshi gave me a nod, and I sighed mentally in relief. Right, keep yesterday a secret from everybody. That would be a piece of cake. I am not much of a talker anyway.

We reached the gate of our school when Ibara rushed to us. "Morning, Fuku-chan!" She said. Satoshi gave her his usual grin. I looked away and let them be alone for a while. Plus, it's a perfect opportunity to dodge Ibara's questions.

I went on towards the shoe lockers. After placing my indoor shoes on, I of course went straight ahead to my classroom. See? Everything is perfectly normal.

Or so I thought it was.

While making my way to the stairs, I saw Chitanda going down. Well, of course I paused. Her hypnotizing eyes, which I always avoid, looked as surprised as I was. She blushed and looked down, which I presume is because of our awkward meet up.

"Hey." Damn, I unconsciously said. What am I thinking? Chitanda looked up and bowed at me. "G-good morning, O-Oreki-san… Please p-pardon me." She said then went on with her walking. I nodded and went on as well.

After seeing her so distressed at the stairs, I felt really bad and… weird? Well I don't know… All I know is that, I am dragging myself to my classroom. This day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Classes are over and it's time for the club meeting. I went up to our room, practically dragging myself. I guess it's still early because no one is inside. I went in, placed my bag on the table, sat down on a chair, and continued reading a book. I guess I was really engrossed in the book, because the next thing I knew was Satoshi and Ibara's entrance.

"Look's like someone's eager for a club meeting!" Satoshi said, obviously referring to me. "Shut up." I said in reply. He chuckled then sat down. I never looked up though. I think Ibara did the same thing too.

"How was the History Test, Fuku-chan?"

"It went okay. I think I aced it thanks to your help!"

The two carried on their conversation. I just read on. Maybe a few minutes went by, the sliding door opened and revealed Chitanda, trying to catch her breath.

"I-I am so sorry I am late, everyone!" she politely said as she bowed down. "No worries, Chi-chan!" Ibara said in an apologetic way. And yet when I am late, she goes all mad at me. I just made a simple stare at them, and then returned to my book. And I think I saw Chitanda sneak a glance at me.

What is she thinking right at the moment?

* * *

Ibara and Chitanda had to go early because of something I never really heard what. Satoshi stayed, and so did I. I was about to finish my book when Satoshi turned to me.

"Yo."

"Hm?"

"Chitanda-san doesn't look so well today." I glanced at Satoshi to see his face. I think he's serious. "How can you say so?" I asked.

"Well first, she can't even look up at us."

I produced a shocked 'huh?' What did Satoshi mean?

"What?"

"I mean, she just kept on looking down, with an awkward smile on her face."

I gulped and tried to imagine Chitanda's awkward smile. Okay, that sounded wrong so I'll stop thinking about her now. "And I think that this has something to do with _yesterday_." Satoshi said. I felt my sweat roll down my cheek. My hands were getting colder by the moment. Satoshi is trying to corner me!

"Tell me, Houtarou… what-"

"Nothing." I answered hurriedly. I answered him hurriedly as if I know his question. Damn, I am letting myself be trapped in his snare…

"_Nothing_ what, Hou-ta-rou?" He asked, getting more persistent. I transferred my gaze opposite from him, obviously looking dumb. "I-I don't know." I answered. Satoshi raised an eyebrow with a scheming smile. _That_ scheming smile.

"Something _did_ happen right?"

"…"

"Come on! Don't let me make Mayaka make you talk, Ho-"

"I-I k-kissed Chitanda!" I answered without thinking. Satoshi's eyes widened in shock. From shock, his lips formed a sheepish grin. "I knew it."

"N-no, no… I didn't kiss her, she-"

"Kissed you?"

"Yeah. No! I mean, she did initiate the kiss-"

"So Chitanda-san really did kiss you!"

"NO. I kissed her."

"What?"

"Damn it Satoshi, I kissed her, but she told me to!" I finally said. I think my whole face was feeling hot. I probably look like a ripe tomato. "Lemme guess, she's curious to what a kiss feels like?"

"No, she told me she wants to try if it really is true." I said.

"What's true?"

"If you kiss the person you like, you'll want to kiss him or her more. I don't know why she was so curious of that."

"So, she wants to _verify_ her feelings, right?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"Judging from what she said, she does like me."

Satoshi clapped his hands with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes in embarrassment of what I just said. "Do you like her too?"

His question made me stop in my tracks. Do I like Chitanda as well? Well, I did felt happy that we shared a kiss, but that's normal for a guy right? Or… is it not?

Damn it! I am so confused! I scratched my head in frustration, not knowing to conclude or anything.

"I don't know." I gave him the usual reply.

* * *

**Whee~ I had a hard time thinking for Chapter 2 D: I actually focused more on "It's a Cold Case!" So... yeah. Probably update in a week or so :) Reviews are my inspirations! **


	3. The other half of Chapter 2

**_Seeing the World in Chitanda's eyes._**

Mayaka-san and I were walking towards the library. She told me that it's important for me to clarify my feelings for Oreki-san… Mm… just by thinking about him makes me blush!

"Chi-chan… Here we are—Oh! You're so red! Have you been eating chocolate whiskey again?"

I produced a small 'huh?' and stared at Mayaka-san. Am I… that red?

"Ah! No, I am not… I was…"

"Thinking of Oreki?"

Waah! Please don't say that out loud, Mayaka-san! She had a teasing smile on her face… it was as if she had a lot of plans lingering on her mind. "Come on, Chi-chan. We'll read shoujo mangas so that you can understand those feelings of yours. Or at least give you advice." I followed her in the library.

We went to the manga section of the library and I found a lot of them! It was amazing…

"Here's a good manga, Chi-chan!"

"Eh? Thank you, Mayaka-san."

She handed me the manga and we both read it. I discovered a lot of stuff about this 'love' thing. Why do girls cry after confessing?

Then I evaluated myself mentally. I did confess right? B-but… I haven't told him that I like him! Oh my… what will I do?

"Chi-chan… are you alright?"

"I haven't told Oreki-san that I like him!" Eh? I said that out loud, haven't I? I touched my blushing cheeks in deep embarrassment. I am so sorry Mayaka-san! But instead of being as flustered as I am, Mayaka-san giggled at me.

"Oh, Chi-chan! You're so innocent!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Never mind that. Since you haven't told him yet, why don't you tell him? Perhaps tomorrow?"

I fidgeted with my hands; I don't think I can…

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" I asked, the worry obvious in my voice. Mayaka-san gave me a smile. "You don't know that yet. Who knows, maybe he does."

Mayaka-san is right. He might. But… he might not as well. I gave a long sigh, to show my defeat. "You're right. I guess I should. Tomorrow, I will tell him."

Yosh. I am really determined for tomorrow!

Uh… am I really?

"Mayaka-san…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I should ask Oreki-san why have I liked him?"

Mayaka-san gave me an odd stare.

"I guess so… Why do you like him anyway?"

I paused and thought about it.

"I don't really know why. That's why I am so curious about it."

"Chi-chan… love is like that, you know. You'll never know why you liked him. Look at this manga…"

Oh. I'll never… know why I liked him? That's… that's so… mysterious!

I am curious!

* * *

**So this is what happened in the part where Chi-chan and Mayaka went to the library and Oreki is absolutely clueless about that. While Satoshi was cornering Oreki, Mayaka is giving Chi-chan a lending hand~ this is basically like an omake. See ya'll in a week or so!**


	4. Chapter 3

Just great. After telling myself that I would _never_ tell anyone what happened yesterday, there I was, telling Satoshi everything. I rolled over on my bed, the frustration going deeper and deeper. And now, the question is getting more and more annoying. Because I can't even answer it!

Though, I could ask my sis— what am I thinking?!

Why would I even think about involving my sister in things that she can tease me about? I mean, I could die of a nervous breakdown since no one can answer my questions, but I can also die of deep shame because of my sister.

Dieing with a breakdown it is.

"Houtarou~!" My sister called. I went out of my room and went downstairs. "What?" I said, the irritation obvious in my voice.

"Satoshi-kun called, but I am the one who answered it. But then he slipped a _very interesting_ something about you~ so as your big sister, I am here for you~!" She said with her arms open wide for me to hug her.

I gave her my disgusted look. Then I heard something about a _"very interesting" _something that Satoshi slipped.

"What did Satoshi say?"

"Well, he told me that you're massively and deeply in love with a girl! So, when can I meet her?"

I swear I'll kill Satoshi tomorrow.

"Shut up. I am not "massively and deeply" in love. Seriously."

She gave me this really scheming glare. A glare that should make me shiver.

"Houtarou-kun~?"

I am not telling her.

She walked over me and held her hands towards me, as if she's going to tickle me. Okay, she's scaring me now.

"I don't know! She likes me, but I don't know if I do too!" I yelled, probably with a ripe tomato face. My sister paused in her tracks with a weird expression on her face. Even I can't understand it.

"Kyaaaaaaaa~! My little brother's in love!" she said, as she gave me a disgusting big hug.

"H-hey! Can't… breath!"

"I am so proud of you! I never knew that you had it in you!"

"Hey! I said I don't know if I like her too! I have these weird questions in my head that I-"

Did I just…

"Questions?" my sister asked innocently.

"N-no. No questions."

"Houtarou~"

"W-why do I feel happy after kissing her?"

My sister again stopped, as if she had a brain freeze. Suddenly, she started to beam once again. "My my, Houtarou! Moving too fast aren't we?"

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"I didn't kiss her! She-"

"Wow! She was brave enough to kiss you?"

"What is with you and Satoshi?! I kissed her, but she told me to!"

Again, I just don't know what I'm saying anymore. I sat down on the couch, feeling really tired. Who knew that just by telling someone what's in your mind could cost too much energy?

"Well, Houtarou. Do you want to kiss her again?"

I stared at her in surprise as I heard the question. The soft feeling of Chitanda's delicate lips against mine… is… shockingly wonderful. I want… to kiss her again—

Stop right there, Houtarou. Do _I_ really want to kiss her again? Wait… isn't this the same as Chitanda? She wants me to kiss her again! I… don't know what going on anymore. Damn, romance is just too tiring.

"I… like the feeling of her lips against mine…" I mumbled, hoping that she wouldn't hear it. Unfortunately for me, she did.

"Oh my gosh! My little brother is indeed in lovey-dovey~!"

"Stop it, sis."

Hey. Maybe my sister's right. Maybe I do like Chitanda as well. This weird feeling of wanting to see her happy all the time… is somehow giving me a calm feeling. It's like… satisfying her curiosity because…

"I love seeing her smile."

Crap, did I just say that out loud?

"Oh my! You're quite the romanticist, aren't you Houtarou?"

"I-I didn't… oh never mind."

I stared at the opposite direction, trying desperately to hide my hideously blushing face. I can't believe that I fell for Chitanda as well. I can't believe that I like her despite the fact that she's always draining my energy. Satisfying her curiosity indeed is _something _that I need to do.

Because I love seeing her smile.

It's probably not her eyes' fault that makes me do anything she wants me to solve. Maybe it was just the motivation to see her smile again, that's why I do those things for her.

Ugh, I can't believe I am saying those stuff above. I can't see myself being all in love and all. Love is just so weird.

"So, will you tell her that you like her too?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence. I thought for a while. It's not so hard to tell her that right? I mean, she already told me that she likes…

Hey, she hasn't told me that yet. Chitanda hasn't told me that she likes me directly. So… how exactly do I do this?!

"Maybe? I don't know. She hasn't really told me that she likes me. Directly, I mean."

My sister produced a long, frustrated 'eh?' I ignored her and turned on the television. "She hasn't? My, then you have to tell her now!"

"_Now?_"

"No, what I mean is… you tell her right away. In that way, she'll tell you what she really means directly! Right?"

"Let me guess sis, shoujo manga or a television drama?"

"T.V drama!"

"I knew it."

That's just my sister. Always getting her information on romance with mangas, flicks and dramas. And she tells me that I am a romanticist. Well, at least that get her mind off me. She went straight to the kitchen while mumbling stuff about that new T.V drama and I went back to my room.

So… how should I tell Chitanda? Damn, I just can't imagine myself doing the confession! Should I do it spontaneously… or formally? Damn it. Just, damn it.

* * *

The next morning, I unexpectedly woke up early. Seriously, this _love_ thing is turning my life upside down.

Since I was pretty early, walking down to school is pretty quiet. Surprisingly, even Satoshi is early.

"Hey! You're early today, huh?"

"I should be asking you that question too."

Oh, right. I forgot to do something. I faced Satoshi and spanked him on the head. "Owww! What was that for?"

"For telling those lies to my sister. Because of you, she got me." I replied with a hint of anger in my voice.

Satoshi laughed apologetically and clasped his hands on the back of his head. "Anyway, I am early today because I figured that this is going to be the most important day of your life. So I got up real early to help you." He said bluntly.

I crossed my eyebrows a bit.

"Gee, thanks." I said with a heavy implication of sarcasm. Satoshi chuckled.

"If you and Chitanda become official, will you walk her home everyday?"

"Probably. If she wants me to."

"Seriously, Houtarou? Of course you'll walk her home everyday! That's like, official boyfriend duties!"

I rolled my eyes. That's too stereotypical.

"Maybe you'll eat lunch together! Ah, the thought of eating Chitanda's cooking~"

I replied by just nodding. I never really thought about those possibilities. Such… tiring possibilities. Possibilities that I have to do, right?

We finally reached school. We went through the shoe lockers, and then I went straight to my classroom. I sat down, not wanting anyone to disturb me. I think I'll have to sleep for the whole day because if today _is_ the day, then I have to conserve my energy.

...

Who knew that romance could be so tiring?

* * *

**The update came in WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too early... anyway, I just love Oreki's sister XD Reviews are my inspirations! **


	5. Chapter 4

Yaaaaaaaaaaawn. Finally, classes are over. I grabbed my bag, and then gave another long yawn with a stretch. Well, today _might_ be the day, so I should at least conserve some energy. Who knows how tiring will it be to tell your actual feelings to a person?

I went up to the clubroom, which is just as tiring, and entered. Inside were Satoshi and Chitanda… weird, because it's usually Satoshi and Ibara or Chitanda and Ibara. So… where is she?

"Good afties, Houtarou!"

Satoshi greeted, as energetic as ever. I wonder how much energy he saves up just by sleeping during the night. I just can't fathom that. I greeted back, and then sat down on a chair. Chitanda was just sitting there, as if waiting for someone.

I observed her for a while. It was unusual of her to be not talking right now. Usually, she has another activity or mystery for us. Usually, for me. But right now… she isn't even moving from her position. I am getting so tempted to ask her if everything is al—

"I am sorry I am late everyone! I tried to skip Library duties today!" Ibara said, catching her breath and completely tired. Satoshi and Chitanda welcomed her, and then she sat down near Satoshi.

"So, um… Chi-chan! Can we talk for a sec? Just the two of us?"

"Uh… um… yes, Mayaka-san!"

The two were talking as if they had a script to memorize. They went out of the room and had their private conversation.

Girls… I can never understand them.

"So, have you planned what you're gonna tell her?"

I shifted my eyes at him, with my eyebrows crossed. "I haven't got any. Don't you do this stuff spontaneously?" I replied. Satoshi chuckled, and then patted my back. "Clearly, this is your first time. Where have you learned such wisdom, mangas?"

I gave him an irritated glare. "My sister."

"That's Tomoe-neesan for you!" he said with a soft laugh. I transferred my gaze on the table, and then rested my head on my palm. "I don't know how I'll start. Where should I begin? What should I say first?" I gave out a long sigh. "Romance is just so tiring."

"You're just you being you. It's not as tiring as it seems! If you love what you're doing, then you'll definitely never grow tired of doing it!"

Really, huh?

"Maybe… I should just tell her how I really feel. Directly." I told myself. Well, I haven't really noticed that I said that one out loud. Satoshi gave out a dramatic gasp. Kind of exaggerated, actually.

"Is that _you,_ Houtarou?"

"Shut up."

Before he could say anything, the girls went back in. Ibara seems to be satisfied and proud while Chitanda was looking… confused or something. Satoshi stood up, and then got his bag.

"I am off! See you guys tomorrow… I have to finish my report for the Student Council. Bye-bye!"

He walked out, leaving me with the two girls. Feeling a bit awkward, I got my book and pretended to read it. This isn't going anywhere at all! Well, today might not be the day anyway. Ibara and Chitanda talked like little girls, or at least that's all I can hear.

I felt my eyelids were starting to fall. My vision started to be blurry and unfocused… And before I know it, I fell… a… sleep…

…

…

…

Eh? Where… am I? I opened my half opened eyes then rubbed them. I am still at the clubroom, huh. I guess I slept too— it's late! It already dark out… why hasn't _anyone_ waked me up? I scratched my head in irritation, got my bag and went straight to the door. The moment I opened the door, I heard a small gasp behind me. A very familiar voice it was.

"Chitanda?" I asked, almost unable to believe. I am pretty surprised that I haven't noticed her at all. "O-Oreki-san! Are you… leaving already?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am." I replied. What is she doing here? Why is she here? She stood up from her seat and walked towards me, but with a distance.

"Since Fukube-san already went home and Mayaka-san needs to run an errand, I decided to stay… so that at least… you had someone with you in here while you're asleep." She said bashfully. Well, her statement kind of made me blush too.

I turned my head to the opposite direction, trying to hide my awkward blush. "Y-you didn't have to stay… It's late already, and I don't want to take the responsibility of you going home late." And isn't there a curfew to begin with?

"I-it's not your fault… It was with my own will to wait for you wake up."

"Well, you didn't have to."

"Uh… um…"

"Do you have something to say? That's why you waited for me?"

Chitanda transferred her gaze to the floor. She fidgeted with her hands as she spoke,

"Y-yes. I-I do have something to tell you…"

I blushed again. Is this really the day? It probably is. The atmosphere in this room is shouting "awkward" everywhere. This, with no doubt, is the day.

"M-me too." I said without thinking. She bolted her head up to look at me, her gleaming eyes seems to be more attractive and hypnotizing than before.

The never-dying awkward silence prevailed. We just stood there, looking like idiots. No, it looks like we're in a T.V drama in which my sister always watches. Well, I guess it's time for me to do what my sister said.

"Chitanda-"

"Oreki-san-"

Ugh. We both said in unison. I looked down this time, and so did Chitanda. Damn, can't this go more awkward? Should I let her talk first? Or should I?

"You first."

Again, we said that in unison. Okay, it just got more awkward.

What should I do now? It seems that I can't— _we_ can't express _anything_ in words, since the awkward air keeps on getting on us. So, is this the part where I have to do things spontaneously?

Wait. I just got an idea.

Do. Act. Spontaneous.

Yosh.

Chitanda tried to talk again, but I haven't really heard it because of what I did. I walked towards her, nearer this time, and leaned forward, so that our lips would touch.

As quickly as I kissed her, I parted and walked a few steps back away. She had her hands on her lips again. I never dared to look at her eyes, fearing on what I can say.

Then again, saying it is much more tiring than doing it. So I kissed her because it's more energy-saving.

"O-Oreki-san… w-why did you kiss me?"

I exhaled slowly, preparing the words that I should say in my head.

"You told me to. Remember? You said you wanted to kiss me again. So there." I said, as I was trying to tell myself mentally to stop blushing. "And, I also want to confirm if I really do like you."

Her eyes widened, probably in shock. Her cheeks became more rosy and crimson. She smiled at me, and then walked towards me. And with out notice, she tiptoed and kissed me.

Whoa. Chitanda kissed me? Who would've thought that the demure Chitanda Eru would be able to kiss a guy?

Of course I was taken by surprise. And just like what I did, it was a simple peck on the lips. As quick as my kiss. She walked a step back then stared deep in to my eyes, as if seeing through my soul.

"Oreki-san, I think I really do like you."

…

Well, there goes my gray-colored life.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH, YOU GUYS! Your reviews are so inspiring! Thank you followers and reviewers! And [spoilers!] Chapter 5 would be the last chapter D: But, I may make a sequel! So, watch out for it! That's all, Peace!**


	6. The other half of Chapter 4

_**Seeing the World in Chitanda's eyes.**_

Mayaka-san and I talked in hushed tones as we went outside the clubroom. She had a plan in her head that could help me confess to Oreki-san.

"Well, Chi-chan. Knowing Oreki, he wouldn't initiate the conversation. _You_ will initiate, got it?"

"Yes, Mayaka-san!" I answered. I prepared myself mentally yesterday, because I want this day to go well. I want to convey my feelings to Oreki-san properly… I even read a few shoujo mangas Mayaka-san lent me!

"Try to start things casually. Don't overkill. Start a simple sentence to spark a conversation that may somehow lead to what you want to convey!"

I nodded. Step one, start a casual conversation!

"Next, try to at least show him that you like him. Show hints!"

Step two, show hints that you like him!

"If the air gets awkward and you talked in unison, let him talk first. You'll get a clue on what to say to him if you hear him say something."

Step three, let him talk first!

Wait, I thought I would talk first? Eh… this all so confusing…

"Lastly, tell him how you really feel!"

Last step, tell him my real feelings. I-I think I may not be prepared for this…

"B-but Mayaka-san… What if I got lost or I forgot the steps?"

She smiled at me, and then leaned closer.

"If you get lost, do things spontaneously, got it?"

S-spontaneously? H-how? Well, I nodded and agreed anyway.

We went back in, and saw both Oreki-san and Fukube-san talking as well. Fukube-san stood up and bid his farewell.

"I am off! See you guys tomorrow… I have to finish my report for the Student Council. Bye-bye!"

I waved my hand good-bye at him as well. Mayaka-san and I sat down across Oreki-san and we talked about how I should tell him spontaneously. After talking for a few minutes, we heard something fell on the table.

O-oh my! It was Oreki-san's head!

"Seriously, this guy… he just falls asleep in the middle of reading."

I stared at him, I am feeling so worried! Is he okay?

"Anyway, Chi-chan… I'll go home now. I have an errand to do. Can you wait for him?"

"Y-yes! I would wait! Thank you for helping me out, Mayaka-san!" I bowed down to her to express my thanks. Mayaka-san simply smiled then left.

Gulp. I am actually quite nervous being alone with Oreki-san. But… he looks so peaceful and… and… cute while sleeping… Uwaaa! I think I am blushing!

I calmed myself down and patted my cheeks. I can't fail after all the effort Mayaka-san and Fukube-san did for me… even asking permission for us to stay late in school just for this. Thank you so much, Mayaka-san, Fukube-san!

At least an hour passed, all I did was staring at Oreki-san's peaceful face… and—eh?!

H-he's… starting to wake up! Uh… he walked straight to the door and… and tried to leave!

"Chitanda?"

H-he called me!

"O-Oreki-san! Are you… leaving already?"

He gave me a confused look… this isn't going well! Uwa!

"Yeah, I am."

He's looking so confused! What should I do?

"Since Fukube-san already went home and Mayaka-san needs to run an errand, I decided to stay… so that at least… you had someone with you in here while you're asleep." I said, trying so hard not to be so shy and all.

I did step one… step two… show hints!

"Y-you didn't have to stay… It's late already, and I don't want to take the responsibility of you going home late."

N-no! It wasn't your fault! It's all part of the plan…

"I-it's not your fault… It was with my own will to wait for you wake up."

"Well, you didn't have to."

"Uh… um…"

"Do you have something to say? That's why you waited for me?"

I looked down… He just… read my mind… Oreki-san is really amazing!

"Y-yes. I-I do have something to tell you…"

"M-me too."

I heard him say. I bolted my head up, seeing a spark of hope in this conversation.

"Oreki-san-"

"Chitanda-"

Eh? What should I do? We both talked at the same time! Wait…

S-step three right?

"You first."

Uwaaa! Not again! I am determined to finish step three! If it's the only was for me convey my feelings, then I will let him talk!

"I-it's okay Oreki-san, you go-"

Eh? Somehow, I haven't noticed that Oreki-san walked towards me and leaned in to kiss me. He parted then walked a few steps back. I touched my lips to feel the brush of his lips against mine…

"O-Oreki-san… w-why did you kiss me?"

"You told me to. Remember? You said you wanted to kiss me again. So there."

He paused.

"And, I also want to confirm if I really do like you."

My eyes widened. This was the first time I heard him say those words. O-Oreki-san… may like me back.

I smiled at him, and kissed him too. I didn't know what got into me… I just wanted to kiss him back.

Just like his kiss, it was a bit quick. I looked at him straight through his eyes.

"Oreki-san, I think I really do like you."

Finally, my feelings reached you, Oreki-san

* * *

**Another omake~ Chapter 4 based on Chi-chan's POV guys, so that we'll fully understand Chapter 4~ **

**Anyway, the next chapter is the last one, and I am happy to tell you guys that the first chapter of the sequel is DONE~! It's going to be posted next week or so... or if I get too excited, I'll probs post in anytime I want or earlier :D It's been fun reading your reviews, may it be suggestions or criticisms~ **


	7. Chapter 5

**Here's the last chapter, guys :D I hope you'll like it... **

* * *

My sister was a bit shocked because I got home really late. I tried to tell a lie, telling her that I was doing a club project with Satoshi. Well, that damn friend of mine called over at our house to check if I was home. So, she got me again.

"I won't repeat what happened for the fifth time, sis." I said. My sister kept on nudging me to retell what just happened in the club room moments ago. Well, I did retell, she just wants to hear it again and again.

"But Houtarou~ this could be a really nice shoujo manga!"

"You don't draw."

"Yes, but I can always dream~"

"Whatever, I'm going to my room. I am tired." I heard her mutter in a childish voice, but I ignored her anyway. I went straight to my room, removed my school jacket, and let myself fall in my bed. I gave out a long, tired sigh. I underestimated this day. I never thought it would be this tiring.

* * *

As I was peacefully walking to school, Satoshi called my name, in which I responded with a glare.

"What's the big idea? Are you cornering me to my sister?"

"Nope. Just pure coincidental~" Satoshi said, trying his best to look and sound innocent.

"Idiot. Now, my sister knows half of my life."

"Of course she does! She's your sister, right?"

I transferred my gaze opposite from him. I wonder what would happen today, the fact that Chitanda and I have mutual feelings to one another. Plus, we both know that by now. Would I really walk her home? Eat lunch together? Do those stuff in shoujo mangas?

I am back to square one. Confused.

"You okay, Houtarou?"

"What would I do today?"

"Eh?"

I covered my mouth, realizing that I just said that out loud. Not again.

"Nothing… ignore me."

Satoshi gave me skeptical stare. From that stare it turned into a sheepish grin.

"Oh I get it… what would you do _with_ Chitanda-san today!"

Damn it Satoshi.

"You make me sound like a pervert."

"Well, you are a guy, Houta-"

I hit the walking idiot on the head to shut him up. That sure made him stop talking. He muttered an apology, and then we went back on topic.

"How about starting with first name-basis?"

"Isn't that a bit awkward? We just confessed yesterday."

He chuckled, and then patted my back. "You're probably right." He said. I just sighed. "I am starting to get confused again."

* * *

Hm. Club meeting again. I entered the room to find all three of them there. Chitanda rose from her seat and went over to me. Then, she gave me a _very_ sweet smile.

"Good afternoon, Oreki-san!"

So much for first name-basis.

I greeted back, and then went to my seat. Chitanda sat opposite from me. Will you look at that? Everything went back to normal. Poof, just like that.

I saw Satoshi and Ibara exchange glances. Then, they both stood up with jazz hands.

"Congratulations you two!" Ibara said.

"Long live the happy couple!" Satoshi exclaimed.

Both Chitanda and I were taken by surprise. I gave Satoshi a glare asking "why?"

"Y-you didn't have to… Mayaka-san… Fukube-san…"

Nope, everything isn't really normal. I sighed, and then glanced at Chitanda, who was looking as red as a ripe tomato.

"Now how about starting with you two, sitting together during meetings." Ibara said, letting Chitanda stand up and sit beside me. I tried my best not to show my awkwardness and blushing face. Seriously… these two…

Chitanda sat beside me, and I simply stared at her awkward smile. She glanced at me, and then flashed me a smile, less awkward than her previous one. I looked from the opposite direction, making another attempt to hide my blushing face.

So basically, we both look like we're in some corny romantic movie. I sighed slowly, and then took another glance at Chitanda. She was looking just as confused as me. Or at least that's what I can see.

* * *

While Satoshi and Ibara are busy studying, I wanted to ask Chitanda a question I was aching to ask.

"Chitanda."

She bolted her head, and then looked at me.

"Y-yes, Oreki-san?"

"Why do you like me?"

Her eyes widened, probably from shock or confusion from my sudden question. She looked down, maybe thinking. Then, she transferred her gaze back to me.

"I-I am actually curious about that too."

Oh great. Now, I don't know why she likes me. Is this some kind of trick on me?

"Hey, Chi-chan… love is actually like that." I heard Ibara say.

"Mayaka's right, Chitanda-san. You may call love as… um…"

"The greatest mystery." I said. Everybody in the room looked at me with disbelieving faces. I raised an eyebrow, both confused and somehow, insulted.

"What?"

"Who would've thought… of all people… you gave such a cool description for love!" Satoshi said.

"How did you thought about it, Oreki-san? I-I am cur-"

She stopped as I placed my index finger in front of her lips. "Don't say it." I said.

"Love is the greatest mystery because… I can relate it to my current situation."

All three of them gathered nearer to me, as if wanting to hear more of my explanation. Especially Ibara, who is staring at me skeptically.

"I… I don't know why I like you." I said, obviously referring to Chitanda. She blushed slightly and looked away for a bit.

"And that's love. You don't really know why you feel that way to a certain person. All you know is that… you like that person."

"I-I see… so that's how I feel about Oreki-san…"

"Yes, unknowingly loving someone is true love!" Ibara said, looking like a lovesick/daydreaming girl. I glanced at Chitanda, and saw a soft smile on her face. The smile that she gave me when we first met.

Why do I like her?

Why does she like me?

I guess some mysteries aren't just meant to be solved.

* * *

**And that ends the fanfic "The Greatest Mystery"~ It may not be the ending you envisioned(believe me, I didn't either) and it's a bit rushed too, but it's not yet the real end! There's going to be a sequel~ The continuance of the awkward romance of HoutaEru and the developing romance of SatoMaya~~(hopefully)**

**Sorry for all the typos and wrong grammars in this fic. English is not just my language~ It's my third~ So yeah. KawaiiPafin is out. PEACE!  
**


End file.
